End of the line
by MagnErik
Summary: Deux ans se sont écoulés depuis le terrible affrontement qui a divisé les Avengers. Steve Rogers et Tony Stark ne se sont plus parlés depuis. Pourtant une nouvelle menace va les obliger à mettre leurs tensions de côté. Quelle sera l'issue du combat qui les attend ? Steve pourra-t-il assurer de manière permanente la protection de son ami d'enfance Bucky jusqu'au bout ?
1. Tony

2018 - New York  
Tony Stark n'oubliera pas si facilement le cruel affrontement qu'il y a eu entre les Avengers ...  
Et Captain qui voulait simplement plaider la bonne cause pour son ami d'enfance, Bucky ...  
« Tony, tu m'écoutes ? » lui demande Pepper.  
C'est un beau jour ensoleillé. Tony en a donc profité pour faire du footing avec sa chère et tendre Pepper Potts qu'il a d'ailleurs demandé en mariage.  
« Hum oui ... Je repensais aux derniers événements d'il y a deux ans ... Cela me fend un peu le coeur que le Captain et moi n'étions pas d'accord ... »  
« Tony. Ressasser le passé est inutile. »  
« Je sais. »  
« Et puis, il me semble qu'il t'a dit qu'il viendrait si jamais tu avais besoin de lui ... »  
« Oui c'est ce qu'il m'a dit ... »  
Pepper lui sourit tendrement.  
« Alors tout ira bien. »  
Il sourit se détendant un peu.  
« Tony Stark ? »  
Tony se retourne et voit un homme habillé comme un sorcier sortir d'un portail.  
« Hum ? »  
« Nous aurions besoin de vous. Et ce ne serait pas sans dire que la moitié de l'Univers est en danger ... »  
« Que voulez-vous dire par nous ? »  
Bruce Banner, son fidèle ami, sort également du portail. Il semble être complètement perdu et terrorisé.  
« Salut Tony. Salut Pepper. »  
« Salut Bruce. » dit simplement Pepper.  
Bruce regarde Tony tristement et se jette dans ses bras.  
« Bruce ça va ? »  
Tony les suit à contre-cur.  
« Il ne faut en aucun cas que Thanos mette la main sur toutes les pierres ... » lui explique Bruce.  
« Hum je vois ... »  
« Il y a au total 6 pierres d'infinité : espace, esprit, réalité, pouvoir, âme et ... » explique Docteur Strange.  
Il ouvre son médaillon pour dévoiler une pierre verte.  
« Temps. Ces 6 pierres gouvernent un aspect de l'Univers. »  
« Tony, il possède déjà celle du pouvoir et celle de l'espace ce qui fait de lui l'être le plus puissant de la galaxie ... »  
« Pourquoi on ne jette pas cette pierre à la poubelle ? »  
« On a juré de garder la pierre en sécurité quoiqu'il arrive ... »  
« Tony, la pierre est ici. Donc on sait où elle est. Vision est quelque part ... On doit le retrouver. »  
« C'est là le problème. Je l'ai perdu. »  
« Comment ? Tu as perdu une autre intelligence artificielle ? »  
« Il est plus que ça. Il a évolué ... »  
« Qui pourrait le retrouver ? »  
« Peut-être bien Steve Rogers ... »  
« Bah alors appelle-le ... »  
« Ce n'est pas si simple. Captain et moi on ne s'entend plus. Les Avengers se sont divisés. »  
« Comme un groupe de musique ? »  
« Peu importe. Captain et moi c'est fini ... »  
« Tony, Thor est mort et Thanos arrive. Je pense que vos petits différends peuvent être mis de côté... »  
Tony sort son téléphone et cherche le numéro de Steve.  
« Je ne sais même pas si j'aurais le courage de lui dire quoique ce soit ... »  
« L'avenir de l'humanité est en jeu Tony ... »  
Il compose le numéro et appelle un peu sceptique.


	2. Steve

2018 - Quelque part  
« Donc on voyage sans but en gros, Cap ? »  
« C'est ça Sam. »  
Steve et sa bande, composée de Natasha et Sam, volent au-dessus des Etats-Unis depuis deux ans maintenant. Ils restent toujours à l'affût de la moindre menace.  
« Pas de nouvelles de la base ? » demande Steve.  
« Non aucune. Calme plat. » lui répond Sam.  
Steve soupire.  
« Le calme avant la tempête comme on dit ... »  
Son téléphone vibre. Il le regarde.  
« Qui est-ce ? »  
« Stark ... »  
Il décroche.  
« Allô ? »  
« _Captain, je sais que ces derniers temps on ne s'entend pas vraiment, mais nous devons retrouver Vision ..._ »  
« C'est vraiment primordial ? »  
« _Si je vous dis que la moitié de l'Univers est en jeu ?_ »  
« Vos plaisanteries ne m'amusent pas Stark. Soyez un peu plus réaliste ... »  
« _Vous vous souvenez de l'attaque à New York i ans ?_ »  
« Oui. »  
« _Et bien, Loki n'agissait pas de son plein gré ! Thanos, un titan complètement fou, le manipulait ! Et maintenant il veut s'emparer des 6 pierres d'Infinité en sachant qu'il en a déjà deux !_ »  
« Quel est le rapport avec Vision ? »  
« _Il a une des 6 pierres d'Infinité ... Celle de l'Esprit ... Si Thanos met la main dessus, il aura un avantage sur nous ..._ »  
« Compris. Nous retrouvons Vision et retournons à la base ... »  
« _Je me charge de garder un œil sur la Pierre du Temps ..._ »  
« Faites attention à vous, Stark ... »  
Il raccroche.  
« Nous avons une mission. Nous devons retrouver Vision ... »  
Il rentre les coordonnées. Après quelques heures de vol, ils arrivent près de l'endroit où Vision est avec Wanda.  
« Ils sont en difficulté, Cap. L'ennemi est arrivé avant ... »  
Ils viennent en aide et font monter Wanda et Vision à bord du jet.  
« Nous avions dit de ne pas prendre de risque inutile ... »  
« Désolée mais nous voulions passer un peu de temps à deux ... »  
« On va où donc Cap ? »  
« A la base. »  
Après quelques heures de vol, ils arrivent à la base. Sur place, ils sont froidement reçu par le sous-secrétaire d'Etat mais James Rhodes n'applique pas l'ordre trop heureux de les voir tous sains et saufs.  
« Je suis heureux de vous revoir. Nous avons perdu le contact avec Tony il y a quelques minutes ... »  
« Mince. » dit Steve en soupirant.  
« Mais je suis encore là moi ... »  
Bruce arrive dans la pièce.  
« Salut Bruce. » dit Natasha.  
« Salut Nat. »  
Ils se regardant un moment en souriant puis Steve s'avance tout en restant pensif.  
« Il y aurait un moyen de séparer Vision de la Pierre ? » demande Natasha.  
« Moi je ne peux pas faire ça ici ... » dit Bruce.  
« Bah vous avez intérêt de vite trouver parce que je ne pense pas que Ross vous laissera tranquille ... »  
« Je connais un endroit ... » dit Steve.  
« Où ça ? » demande Bruce surpris.  
« Le Wakanda ... »  
Il sort et remonte dans le jet, suivi des autres.  
« Je pensais que le Wakanda est un lieu secret ! »  
« Il se trouve que je suis ami avec le chef du Wakanda. »  
Plusieurs heures de vol plus tard, ils arrivent au Wakanda.


	3. Bucky

2018 - Wakanda  
Ces deux années étaient des années de paix et de calme pour le soldat ... Mais il semblerait que le destin veuille qu'il rempile ...  
« De quoi il s'agit exactement ? » demande-t-il.  
« Une menace extraterrestre pouvant avoir un effet sur la moitié de l'Univers ... »  
« Rien que ça ! »  
Il suit T'Challa le chef du Wakanda à l'entrée pour accueillir les nouveaux arrivants, tout en restant à l'écart.  
« J'ai l'impression de toujours vous remercier. » dit Steve.  
« Je suis heureux de pouvoir encore vous aider Captain. De quelle genre de menace parlons-nous ? »  
« Une menace de grande ampleur. » dit Bruce.  
« Qu'est qu'on aura ? »  
« Les tribus des frontières, mon armée et ... »  
Bucky s'avance souriant vers ses amis.  
« Un homme de cent ans plutôt bien conservé. » dit-il.  
Steve lui fait une accolade amicale.  
« Comment te sens-tu Buck ? »  
« Plutôt bien pour une fin du monde ... »  
Ils rentrent à l'intérieur et Bucky reste à l'extérieur avec Sam.  
« Content de te revoir, Buck. »  
« De même, Sam. »  
« Tu as une meilleure mine que nous en tout cas. »  
« Ces deux années ont été dures pour vous, n'est-ce pas ? »  
« Oui mais avec Steve comme chef des opérations on s'en sort plutôt bien ... »  
« Que sont devenus les deux autres ? »  
« Clint et Scott ? »  
« Ouais peut-être. Je ne me souviens pas de tout les prénoms. »  
« Scott est sous liberté conditionnelle. Clint idem. »  
« Tant mieux. J'avais peur que cela se termine mal cette histoire ... »  
« Non rassure-toi. En fait, on était tous fait prisonniers mais Steve nous a fait évadés ... »  
« Wow. Tu m'impressionnes ... Je ne pensais pas Steve capable de braver le gouvernement ... »  
« On va dire que l'affrontement d'il y a deux ans lui a fait comprendre que de toute façon il n'avait pas le choix. Et bon, je ne vais pas te le cacher mais s'il a fait ça c'est pour te sauver en quelque sorte. On dirait qu'il tient beaucoup à toi ... »  
« Oui. Tu peux le dire en effet. »  
Un vaisseau s'écrase contre la barrière protectrice.  
« J'adore ce pays, juste pour ça tu vois ... »  
« Oui je te comprends. »  
« Sam ? Bucky ? Tout va bien de votre côté ? »  
« Ouais juste un vaisseau qui s'est explosé contre la barrière. »  
« Reçu. »  
« Et sinon, tu faisais quoi ici ? »  
« Bah je m'occupais mais la plupart du temps j'aidais les habitants de la bordure dans leurs travaux divers ... »  
Steve, T'Challa, Bruce et Natasha ressortent.  
« Nous avons détecté une entrée dans l'atmosphère à la lisière de la forêt. »  
Ils se mettent en place et observent les créatures ennemies essayer de franchir la barrière en vain. Après plusieurs minutes de combat, ils se rendent compte qu'ils vont être pris à revers.  
« Nous devons ouvrir la barrière. »  
T'Challa ordonne l'ouverture de la barrière et le combat s'engage. Ils arrivent à repousser leurs ennemis mais rapidement ils sont dépassés et tombent un à un sous le nombre grandissant de créatures.  
« Ils sont trop nombreux ! » s'écrie Bruce.


	4. Général

2018 - Wakanda  
Les voilà dépassés par leurs ennemis ... Cette guerre semble perdue ...  
Un éclair se propage et tue une grande partie de nos assaillants. Puis un faisceau lumineux laisse apparaître Thor avec un raton-laveur et une espèce d'arbre.  
« Livrez-moi Thanos ! » dit Thor avant de s'élancer dans les airs et frapper le sol avec sa nouvelle arme tuant les créatures aux alentours.  
Nous reprenons l'avantage. Steve s'approche de Thor.  
« Comment ça va ? » lui demande Steve.  
« Bien et je vois que vous avez copié ma barbe ... »  
« Oui je sais. »  
« Au fait, je vous présente mon nouvel ami : l'arbre. »  
« Je s'appelle Groot ! » dit l'arbre en question.  
Steve le regarde surpris et continue le combat. Il aperçoit Bucky s'en donner à cœur joie avec l'aide du raton-laveur. Il sourit content de voir son ami épanoui. Ils avancent vers la forêt ayant détecté un ennemi en approche. Steve retrouve Vision en difficulté face à un enfant de Thanos et le défend.  
« Va-t'en ! » lui dit-il.  
Steve se retrouve au sol, son assaillant sur le point de le tuer. Mais Vision arrive et le transperce avec une lance.  
« Je t'ai dit de partir ! »  
Thanos arrive et ils essaient de lutter afin de le ralentir mais en vain.  
Lorsque Steve se relève, le mal est fait et Thanos a disparu.  
« Où il est ? »  
Thor reste muet, un peu déstabilisé. Steve s'approche de lui.  
« Thor, où est Thanos ? »  
« Steve ? » demande Bucky avant de disparaître en poussière de cendres.  
Steve s'approche de l'endroit où Bucky était auparavant et se met à genoux, ramassant que de la poussière. Il voit au loin, le corps inanimé de Vision.  
« C'est horrible ... »  
Steve sent des larmes couler sur ses joues. C'est la deuxième fois qu'il perd Bucky ...  
« Que faisons-nous Cap ? »  
« On retourne à la base ... »  
Ils remontent dans le jet en direction de la base.


	5. Dépression (Steve)

2023 - Base des Avengers :  
Cela fait maintenant 5 ans que la moitié de nos camarades ont disparu ... Je reste cloîtré dans ma chambre à refaire le match dans ma tête. Nous sommes tous dans cet état, surtout Thor qui a loupé son coup.  
Toc-toc ! Je me lève et vais ouvrir.  
« Natasha ... Laisse-moi, veux-tu ? »  
« Steve, l'équipe a besoin de toi. On a tous perdu quelqu'un qui nous était cher. »  
« Je veux rester seul. Prévenez-moi si vous avez du nouveau sur Thanos. »  
Je lui referme la porte au nez, sans cérémonie.  
« Je suis sûre qu'il n'aurait pas voulu que tu sois dans cet état, Steve ... »  
Je réouvre la porte.  
« Il n'est plus là. Donc je m'en fiche un peu de ce qu'il aurait pensé ou pas ... »  
« Imagine si on une chance de ramener tout le monde. »  
« Sauf que nous l'avons pas Nat ! »  
« Steve, Thanos est quelque part dehors avec les Pierres. Captain Marvel notre nouvelle alliée pense qu'en récupérant toutes les Pierres ont pourrait inverser le processus de Thanos. »  
« Oui mais pour ça faut le retrouver ! »  
« S'il te plaît, Steve. Reste avec nous. »  
Elle tremble légèrement des fines larmes coulant sur ses joues.  
« Je ne suis pas sûre que Clint soit encore en vie donc. »  
Je soupire.  
« Tu as le chic pour convaincre les gens par les sentiments. »  
Natasha sourit faiblement puis descend. Je la suis.  
« Juste, pourquoi cela serait différent de la dernière fois ? »  
« Parce qu'avant vous ne m'aviez pas ? » dit simplement notre nouvelle alliée.  
« La nouvelle, on se calme. Nous tous ici avons une vie de super-héros. Alors où étiez-vous avant ? »  
« Vous savez, il y a des planètes qui n'ont pas la chance de vous avoir ... »  
« Donc en gros, on récupère les Pierres et on fait revenir tout le monde juste comme ça ... »  
« Exactement. » dis-je.  
La base tremble légèrement. Je me précipite dehors pour voir l'origine de cette perturbation. Un grand vaisseau arrive et atterrit. Tony en descend suivi par une autre personne.  
« Stark ! Vous êtes encore en vie. »  
« Cela à l'air de vous surprendre Captain ... »  
« Non j'espérais juste que vous n'aviez pas disparu dans l'action de Thanos. »  
« Rassurez-moi. Pepper est là ? »  
Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre. Pepper sort de la base et se jette dans les bras de Tony. Je les regarde en souriant.  
« Oh Tony. J'ai tellement eu peur pour toi. »  
« Tout va bien. Je suis de retour. »  
Pepper le lâche.  
« Captain, j'ai perdu le petit ... »  
Je vois des larmes couler sur les joues de Tony.  
« Je suis désolé, Tony. Il semblait être quelqu'un de bien. »  
« Oui c'est sûr ... Je l'avais sous ma responsabilité ... »  
« Tony, on a un plan pour les faire revenir. »  
« Dites-moi que Rhodey est encore là ... »  
« Oui il est là. Il reste aussi Bruce, Natasha, Thor et Rocket. »  
« Qui c'est Rocket ? »  
« Un raton-laveur devenu ami avec Thor. »  
Tony acquiesce par un bref signe de tête et me regarde avec tristesse.  
« Il a disparu lui aussi, n'est-ce pas ? »  
Par le « il » je sais qu'il parle de Bucky ...  
« Oui ... Ainsi que Sam. »  
« Vision a été détruit par Thanos, T'Challa a disparu ainsi que l'arbre ami avec Thor. » résume Bruce.  
« Groot ... » dis-je.  
« Wanda aussi a disparu. » rajoute James.  
« Où est Thor ? » demande Tony.  
« A l'intérieur. Il rumine car il avait la capacité de tuer Thanos mais a loupé son coup. » dis-je.  
Nous rentrons tous, la mine abattue.  
« Tony, comment cela s'est passé de ton côté ? » lui demande Bruce.  
« Bah on a essayé de lui enlever le gant ... Mais un certain Star-Lord a fait foiré le plan parce que Thanos a tué sa petite amie. J'étais sur le point de me faire tuer par Thanos mais le magicien lui a finalement donné la Pierre. »  
« Il ne reste que toi et ... »  
« Nebula. Oui il ne reste que nous deux. »  
« Scott a disparu aussi apparemment Cap ! »  
Je regarde les écrans affichant les disparus et Scott est dedans.  
« Nous sommes peu nombreux ... » remarque Bruce.  
« Ce serait du suicide d'aller affronter Thanos ... »  
« Il nous faut donc un autre plan ... » dis-je.  
Nous réfléchissons tous mais aucun plan ne vient.  
« Ce n'est pas vrai ! » dis-je en m'exclamant.  
« De ? »  
« Il y a forcément une solution ... »  
« Déjà je propose qu'on essaie de retrouver Clint. Il n'est pas dans la liste des disparus ... »  
« Même si on le retrouve, on n'aura toujours aucun plan. Et vous savez pourquoi ? » dis-je.  
« Non mais je pense que tu vas nous le dire, Cap. » dit Tony.  
« Parce qu'on a perdu et Thanos a gagné. On doit se faire à l'idée que pour une fois on avait un ennemi plus puissant que nous. »  
« Et tu proposes quoi ? »  
« On laisse tomber et nous ne restons pas à nous apitoyer sur notre sort. Soyons un peu reconnaissant d'être encore en vie ... »  
« Où est Steve Rogers, celui qui peut faire ça toute la journée ? »  
« Il est parti en cendres avec ... »  
Je me mords la lèvre pour retenir mes larmes.  
« Bref, vous avez compris ! »  
Je monte quatre à quatre les marches et retourne à mon isolement dans ma chambre.


	6. Révélations (Tony)

Je suis revenu en pensant qu'ils avaient un plan mais rien ... Et Captain semble complètement abattu.  
« Si Cap est HS, on est censé faire comment ? » demande Bruce.  
« Je peux poser une question qui n'a rien à voir ... »  
« Ouais vas-y ... »  
« Personne ne s'est jamais demandé pourquoi Cap réagit comme ça suite à la perte de Bucky ... »  
« C'était son meilleur ami. Comment tu réagirais si je disparaissais ? » me demande James.  
« Bah je serais triste mais c'est tout ... »  
James le regarde avec un sourire.  
« Merci Tony. Maintenant, si jamais Pepper venait à disparaître ? »  
Je commence à comprendre ...  
« Attendez ... »  
« Tony tu sembles être le seul à ne pas savoir ... » dit Bruce avec un sourire.  
« Ils ... Enfin ... Cap et Bucky ... »  
« Oui ils étaient ensembles sans le montrer. » dit simplement Natasha.  
Je reste muet.  
« Mais ... Je comprends mieux en effet ... »  
Je regarde les escaliers d'un air dubitatif.  
« On devrait aller lui parler, non ? »  
« Il a besoin d'être seul je crois surtout ... » dit Bruce pensif.  
Nous entendons Cap pester et mettre en bazar sa chambre.  
« Hum ... » dis-je.  
Bip ! Bip !  
Quelqu'un vient de sonner. Nous activons la caméra de sécurité et voyons Scott.  
« Scott ? »  
« Oui c'est bien moi. Je peux entrer ? »  
Nous le faisons entrer. Il me méprise et se tourne vers les autres.  
« Il ne manque pas Cap ? »  
« Si mais il est en déprime. »  
« Bucky a disparu ? »  
« Exact. Ainsi que Sam. »  
Steve descend en trombe.  
« La prochaine personne qui parle encore de ... Bref vous voyez qui, je l'encastre dans un mur ! »  
« Wow. Moi aussi je suis content de vous revoir Cap. »  
Steve le regarde étonné.  
« Oui je sais. Vous pensez que j'avais disparu ? Et bah non ... »  
« Où étiez-vous pendant 5 ans ? »  
« 5 ans ? Je dirais plus 5 heures pour moi ... J'étais dans le monde quantique ... »  
« Voilà notre solution ... » dis-je.  
Steve me regarde méfiant.  
« Le temps dans le monde quantique est différent. Nous pourrions l'utiliser pour voyager dans le temps et inverser le processus des Pierres. » explique Bruce.  
Une lueur d'espoir apparaît dans le regard de Cap.  
« On peut faire ça ? » demande-t-il.  
« Oui. Il suffit de créer un portail d'accès. Mais avec l'aide de l'expérience de Scott on devrait s'en sortir. » répond Bruce.  
« Oui. » dit Scott souriant.  
Steve lui donne une tape amicale.  
« Content de vous revoir, Scott. »  
« De même Captain. »  
« Avant de faire quoique ce soit, nous devons nous assurer de qui est encore en vie. » dit Natasha.  
« Nat, j'ai fait des recherches. Il est au Japon actuellement mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit resté le même ... »  
« Je me sens obligée de le retrouver James ... »  
James soupire. Steve fait les cent pas les bras croisés.  
« On ramène Clint et on exécute le plan ... » dit-il.  
Puis il devient pensif.


	7. Réconciliations (Steve)

Et on le ramène ... Ainsi que tous les autres ...  
« Cap ? »  
Je sors de ma rêverie et observe mes camarades.  
« Vous me parliez ? »  
« Non mais on vous trouvait pensif. »  
« Je l'étais. »  
Tony me sourit ainsi que Bruce.  
« Qui s'occupe de Clint ? Nat ? »  
« Oui. J'y vais. »  
« Et tu nous le ramène ! Par n'importe quel moyen ! »  
Natasha acquiesce et s'en va. Je soupire et m'assois sur une chaise.  
« Nous sommes si peu ? » s'étonne Scott.  
« Thanos a fait un beau ménage oui. » dis-je d'un ton sec.  
« On peut arrêter de parler de lui ? » demande Thor.  
« Désolé. Je ne savais pas que c'était aussi traumatisant ... »  
« Tu ne l'as pas vécu, Scott. » dit Bruce.  
« Oui ... J'aurais adoré vous aider ... »  
« Je ne sais pas si cela aurait changer grand-chose ... »  
« On ne sait jamais. Regardez, grâce à mon retour, vous avez un plan. »  
« Pas faux. » dis-je avec un léger sourire.  
« Bravo Scott. Vous avez fait apparaître un sourire sur le visage de Steve. » dit James avec enthousiasme.  
« Je serais plus souriant quand tout le monde sera de retour. » dis-je en soupirant.  
Je sors mon carnet dans lequel j'ai inscrit toutes les dates importantes pour faire mon rattrapage de mes 70 ans de sommeil. Une photo tombe sans que je m'en aperçoive. Je consulte les diverses pages.  
« Cap, vous avez fait tomber ceci ... » me dit Scott.  
Il me tend la photo représentant Bucky lorsqu'il était sergent dans l'armée.  
« Merci. » dis-je d'un ton sans réplique.  
Je la range dans ma poche.  
« On va tous les ramener Captain. Vous le savez n'est-ce pas ? »  
« Oui je le sais. »  
Scott sourit. Je le regarde puis sourit à mon tour.  
« Vous savez, j'ai aussi tout perdu. Ma petite amie ainsi que mes deux mentors ... »  
« Nous sommes tous dans la même situation Scott ... » dit Tony.  
« Stark, je ne vous parle pas. »  
« Scott, la guerre civile est finie ... »  
« Ouais mais Hank Pym m'a dit de me méfier des Stark ... Ils sont perfides pour parvenir à leurs fins ... »  
« Merci papa pour cette réputation ... » dit Tony en soupirant.  
« Scott, je ne sais pas ce que Hank Pym vous a dit sur Howard Stark mais je le connaissais et c'était un homme bien. Peut-être il a volé certains de ses concepts mais ne jugez pas Tony sans le connaître. » dis-je d'un ton sérieux.  
Scott me regarde, bouche bée et Tony reste figé sur place.  
« Cap, seriez-vous malade ? » me demande Tony.  
« Non je me sens très bien. Merci. »  
« Pourquoi cette défense soudaine alors ? »  
« Nous avons perdu assez de gens comme ça, Tony. Notre affrontement nous a montré une chose : divisés nous perdons, unis nous gagnons. »  
Je lui tends la main. Il la serre en symbole de paix.  
« Compris, Cap. »  
Scott nous regard incompréhensif.  
« Tu n'es pas ton père, Tony. Tu es juste toi. Et c'est mieux comme ça. » dis-je en le prenant par l'épaule.  
« Merci de le comprendre, Cap. »  
« J'ai entendu ce que tu as enduré durant ton enfance à cause de moi. Et crois-moi, j'en suis sincèrement désolé. »  
« Rah, vous savez c'est aussi moi. Je n'ai pas appris à vous connaître ... »  
Je lui souris.  
« Restons unis jusqu'au bout. »  
Rien que de dire cette phrase ... Cela me rappelle Buck ... Je sens des fines larmes couler sur mes joues ...  
Tony s'approche de moi et pose une main sur mon épaule.  
« Hé Cap. Ne te sens pas obligé de faire tes beaux discours. J'ai bien compris qu'on devait rester soudés quoiqu'il arrive ... »  
Sans comprendre pourquoi, Tony me prend contre lui.  
« On est tous défait, Cap. J'ai perdu mon protégé ... Je me sens tellement responsable. »  
« C'est la deuxième fois que je le perds aussi. »  
« On va le ramener ainsi que tous les autres mais pour cela on a besoin de toi de manière opérationnelle. »  
Les autres nous regardent tristement. Pepper s'approche de nous.  
« Tony, je dois te parler ... »  
Il me lâche, me donne une tape amicale puis s'éloigne avec Pepper. Je sèches mes quelques larmes et me reprend en soufflant un bon coup.


	8. Plan (Steve)

« Du coup, on commence comment Cap ? » demande Bruce.  
« On commence par localiser spatialement et temporellement chacune des Pierres ... »  
« Ok. »  
« Thor, c'est toi qui sait où était la Pierre de la Réalité ? »  
« Exact. En fait, à l'époque quand je l'ai trouvé, elle est rentrée dans le corps de Jane. »  
« Tu sais comment faire pour la récupérer ? »  
« Pas vraiment ... »  
« Bon on verra ça après. » dit Bruce.  
« Ensuite, la Pierre du Pouvoir ? »  
« C'est là le problème ... Il ne faut pas envoyer n'importe qui ... »  
« Genre ? »  
« Nebula ne pourra pas y aller. » dit Rocket.  
« Noté. » dis-je.  
« Ensuite, la Pierre de l'Ame ? »  
« Ce sera la plus dure à obtenir. Elle nécessite un sacrifice. » dit Nebula.  
« Thanos a sacrifié Gamora si je me souviens bien ... » dit Tony en revenant.  
« Oui. Ma sœur ... »  
« Très bien. On avance c'est cool ! » dit Bruce enjoué.  
Je souris faiblement.  
« La Pierre du Temps on le sait. La Pierre de l'Esprit on le sait aussi. La Pierre de l'Espace ? » résume James.  
« Le Tesseract. » dis-je pensif.  
Thor me regard étonné.  
« Je suis surpris de voir que vous savez qu'il y a une Pierre à l'intérieur ... »  
« Ce n'est qu'une intuition. En 1945, lorsque que mon adversaire a touché le Cube, il a disparu dans un vortex dimensionnel ou un truc dans le genre ... »  
« Ok. Bon, localisation spatiale : les trois Pierres citées en dernier seront à New York si on choisit bien l'année. » dit Bruce.  
« Deux années : 2012 et 2014 ... » dit Thor.  
« La Pierre du Pouvoir se trouve sur Morag. De là, on pourra aller sur Vormir pour celle de l'Ame ... » dit Nebula.  
« Celle de la Réalité est sur Asgard. » dit Thor.  
Je me frotte les mains en voyant le plan se concrétiser.  
« On est bons là. »  
Natasha arrive en compagnie de Clint.  
« Bonjour tout le monde ... » dit-il.  
Nous le saluons tous brièvement.  
« Scott, des précisions sur le voyage quantique ? »  
« Il vous faudra des combinaisons spéciales ... »  
Je regarde les deux génies.  
« Ok, Bruce on s'y met ! »  
Ils s'en vont tous les deux dans le labo.  
« On est libres de faire ce qu'on veut maintenant ? » demande Scott.  
« Oui Scott. » lui dis-je.  
Scott sourit et sort de la pièce. James me donne une tape amicale et sort également. Je regarde un instant Clint et Natasha avant de partir dehors. Je regarde le ciel, pensif et espérant l'arrivée inattendue de quelqu'un ...


	9. Retour innattendu (Steve)

J'aperçois au loin Captain Marvel arriver avec ... Quelqu'un ...  
Elle atterrit près de moi.  
« Je l'ai retrouvé il y a quelques heures déviant dans l'espace. »  
« Bucky ? »  
Je m'aperçois qu'elle tient Bucky dans ses bras, inconscient tenant un bout de papier. Elle entre dans la base et le dépose sur le lit à l'infirmerie. Elle ressort et s'envole de nouveau dans la galaxie. J'observe Bucky silencieusement, ayant l'impression de rêver. Je lui enlève doucement le bout de papier qu'il a dans sa main. Je le lis :  
« _Je pense que chacun d'entre nous a besoin d'un soutien. Captain, je vous rends votre ami mais sachez que je serais intransigeant si vous revenez m'affronter. Thanos._ »  
Je soupire et jette le papier à la poubelle. Je caresse tendrement les cheveux de Bucky espérant qu'il finisse par se réveiller.  
« Buck ... Réveille-toi ... »  
Il gémit puis se réveille doucement en clignant des yeux plusieurs fois.  
« Mais qu'est-ce que ... »  
« Buck. » dis-je simplement.  
« On est où, Steve ? »  
« A la base. En sûreté. »  
« Hein ? Mais comment ? On était au Wakanda il y a quelques minutes ! »  
« I ans Buck ... 5 ans se sont écoulés ... »  
« 5 ans ? »  
« Oui ... »  
« Wow. Et comment je me suis retrouvé ici ? »  
« Quelqu'un t'a ramené. Mais peu importe, l'essentiel est que tu sois là. »  
« Oui. »  
« Cap, vous parlez tout seul ? Je sais que l'absence de votre cher ami est pesante mais je vais devoir vous interner si vous parlez comme s'il était là. » dit la voix de Tony au loin.  
« Cela vous plairait bien Stark. Enfermer Captain dans un asile ... »


	10. Départ imminent (Steve)

Tony débarque dans l'infirmerie ayant reconnu la voix de Buck.  
« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche là lui ? Je pensais qu'il avait disparu ! »  
« Merci pour cet accueil chaleureux ... » dit Buck en soupirant.  
« Cela n'a rien contre toi, Barnes. Mais tu n'es pas censé être en vie ... »  
« Encore une fois ? On va dire que c'est mon truc de réapparaître d'entre les morts. » dit-il d'un ton sarcastique.  
« Buck, Tony, ne commencez pas s'il vous plaît. » dis-je.  
« On ne commence rien du tout, Cap. » dit Tony en soupirant.  
« Si je gêne il faut le dire aussi ! »  
« Non tu ne gênes pas Buck. » dis-je d'un ton sec.  
Buck me sourit puis se lève. Il titube légèrement.  
« Wow. Ma tête ... »  
Il se rassoit.  
« Ca tourne ... » dit-il.  
« Bon, il est revenu comment sinon ? »  
« Notre nouvelle alliée l'a retrouvé dérivant dans l'espace. Thanos me l'a renvoyé en guise de soutien. »  
« J'adore savoir que je suis juste un soutien ... » dit Buck.  
« Non. Tu es plus que ça Buck. Donc arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi. » lui dis-je.  
« Mouais. Tu me convainc pas trop, Steve ... »  
« On pouvait s'en passer non ? » demande Tony.  
« Comment ça ? »  
« Bah je ne sais pas ... Il n'aurait pas pu ramener Parker par exemple ? »  
« Je ne sais pas Tony ... » lui dis-je en soupirant.  
« Bla-bla ... Résumé : je gêne. C'est bien ce que je disais. »  
« Buck, chut. »  
Buck ouvre la bouche pour parler mais se ravise face à mon expression menaçante.  
« Il est là. Point barre. » dis-je en conclusion.  
Tony soupire puis sort de la pièce.  
« Il veut toujours me tuer, n'est-ce pas ? » me demande Buck.  
« Je ne sais pas, Buck. Mais il n'a pas intérêt à essayer ... »  
« Tu vas encore continuer à me protéger ? »  
Je me tourne vers lui. Il se lève. Je m'approche de lui et lui prends les mains.  
« Jusqu'au bout, Buck. » lui dis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.  
Il sourit puis baisse la tête.  
« Cela fait bizarre comme sensation. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelques minutes je me battais contre des créatures extraterrestres au Wakanda ... »  
« J'ai ressenti un peu la même chose en revenant de mon sommeil de 70 ans ... »  
« Toi, en plus, cela devait être traumatisant. Tu t'es réveillé et la guerre était finie ... »  
« Exact. »  
« Steve ? »  
« Hum ? »  
« Je t'aime tu sais ? »  
« Oui je le sais et je t'aime aussi Buck. »  
Buck rougit légèrement. Je souris. Puis les choses se font naturellement : il m'embrasse et je prolonge le baiser en fermant les yeux. Nous nous détachons souriants.  
« Cela m'avait manqué ... » dis-je.  
« Je te comprends. Surtout si 5 ans se sont écoulés ... »  
Je le prends dans mes bras et le serre contre moi.  
« Je t'ai perdu deux fois. Je ne laisserais pas une troisième fois se produire. »  
Nous restons dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant plusieurs minutes.  
« Cap ! Bruce a presque fini les tenues et le portail spatio-temporel est quasi prêt. » me dit James.  
« Merci James. »  
Je le vois sourire puis sortir de la pièce. Lui au moins n'a posé aucune question. Je lâche Buck.  
« C'est quoi ce portail ? »  
« Un plan pour ramener les autres. »  
« Sérieusement ? Wow ... »  
« Tu vas pouvoir nous aider en plus. »  
« Vraiment ? »  
« Toute aide est précieuse, crois-moi. »  
Buck sourit, enjoué. Je l'amène dans la salle de réunion de la base.  
« Je me suis fait le plaisir d'expliquer pourquoi il était là. » me dit Tony.  
« Merci Tony. Tout est opérationnel ? »  
« Bruce crée une dernière tenue pour Buck et ce sera bon. » me dit Natasha.  
« Bien. »  
Thor arrive une bouteille à la main. Il la vide d'une traite et la pose sur la table.  
« On part quand ? » demande-t-il.  
« Dès que tout sera ok. » dit James.  
Buck reste près de moi ne se sentant pas encore tout à fait à sa place.  
« Buck, tu viens avec Scott, Tony, Bruce et moi. Bruce se charge de la Pierre du Temps. Scott et Tony s'occupent de la Pierre de l'Espace. Quant à nous deux, on s'occupe de celle de l'Esprit. »  
« Compris. » dit-il.  
Bruce arrive et chacun nous nous équipons.  
« C'est bon. Tout le monde a sa destination et son équipe. » dis-je.  
Bruce met en route le portail et nous nous préparons au départ.  
« A dans quelques minutes. » me dit Tony.


	11. 2012 (Steve)

Bon nous revoilà au milieu du combat contre les Chitauris.  
« Steve ? Il se passe quoi si on croise ton double ? »  
« Je ne préfère pas y penser, Buck. Surtout que je crois encore que tu es mort. »  
« Sympa ... »  
« Viens ! »  
Nous montons dans la tour et repérons le sceptre.  
« Steve, ce sont des agents du SHIELD qui ont le sceptre ... »  
« D'abord ils ne sont pas du SHIELD mais d'HYDRA ... »  
« Super merci. Je suis censé faire comment ? »  
« Tu crois vraiment que je vais les laisser t'emmener ? »  
« Pas faux ... »  
Nous montons dans le même ascenseur qu'eux.  
« Captain ? Il y a un changement de plan ? » demande Rumlow.  
« Oui. Je sui chargé de prendre la mallette avec le sceptre. »  
« Je suis désolé Cap mais nous devons le transmettre au sous-secrétaire Pierce. »  
« Il ne faut pas qu'il ait. C'est aussi un méchant ... » me chuchote Buck.  
« Je le sais. Rumlow, je vous assure que je ne vous mens pas. Je dois récupérer cette mallette. »  
« Désolé Captain. Mais j'ai reçu des ordres. »  
« Buck à toi de jouer ... »  
Buck sort un pistolet.  
« Vous lui donnez cette mallette ou je vais dire au chef que vous n'obéissez pas ? »  
Rumlow et ses complices paniquent et me donnent la mallette. Je sors au prochain étage en compagnie de Buck.  
« Cela t'a plu ? »  
« Oui. Faire paniquer HYDRA, j'en rêvais ... »  
Nous avançons et nous nous retrouvons face à ...  
« Ce n'est pas vrai ... »  
« Tu m'as dit que j'étais censé être mort à ce moment-là ? »  
« Oui. »  
Buck reste caché derrière moi.  
« Loki est ici. Je m'en charge. » dit mon passé-moi.  
Je me bats pendant plusieurs minutes contre moi-même. Puis Buck fait sa diversion.  
« Hé Steve. Je suis encore en vie ! »  
Mon passé-moi me lâche et se tourne vers Buck.  
« Bucky ? Mais comment ... »  
Je l'assomme un bon coup.  
« Voilà. Merci Buck »  
Buck ramasse la mallette puis nous sortons.  
« Stark, vous avez le Cube ? »  
« C'est là le problème ... Je me suis pris un Hulk en plein dans la face. Et Loki s'est barré avec ... »  
« Mince. »  
« Mais j'ai une idée Cap. »  
« Quoi ? »  
« J'ai une année où le Cube et les particules Pym étaient au même endroit ... »  
Je rejoins Tony.  
« Tu es sûr de toi Tony ? »  
« Absolument Cap. »  
Je donne la mallette à Scott.  
« On y va donc. »  
« Il vient aussi lui ? »  
« Oui. Il reste avec moi quoiqu'il arrive ! »  
« Ok. »  
Tony saisit l'année et nous voilà propulsé plusieurs années en arrière.


	12. 1970 (Steve)

Bon ... Merci pour ce moment de nostalgie Tony ...  
« Steve, ce n'est pas là que tu t'es entraîné avant de devenir Captain ? » me demande Buck.  
« Si. Stark, on vous suit. »  
« Voilà l'idée. Faites-vous passer pour des hommes du SHIELD. Cela ne devrait pas être trop compliqué ... »  
« Tu vas faire quoi toi ? »  
« Je vais récupérer le Tesseract. Si je tombe sur mon père, ce ne sera pas trop grave par contre vous ... »  
« Compris. »  
Buck et moi enfilons les tenues données par Tony et entrons dans le bâtiment.  
« On est censés faire comment pour récupérer les particules ? »  
« Il faut distraire Hank Pym. Et j'ai ma petite idée ... »  
J'appelle Hank Pym et arrive à lui faire croire qu'il y a une urgence. Ce dernier sort de son labo et va aux étages inférieurs. Nous entrons dans son labo et prenons les fioles contenant les fameuses particules.  
« On sort d'ici. Viens ! »  
Nous sortons mais une femme nous repère en disant aux hommes de sécurité que nous paraissons suspects.  
« Ce n'était pas prévu ça ... » dit Buck.  
« En effet ... »  
Nous nous cachons dans un bureau voisin.  
« Cool. Un bureau ... » commente Buck.  
« Je n'avais pas mieux comme cachette ... »  
Buck sursaute lorsqu'il entend sa propre voix. Nous nous approchons de la fenêtre.  
« Si Howard me juge assez responsable pour ça, c'est que je le suis ! »  
« Barnes, dois-je vous rappeler qui vous étiez il y a quelques jours ? » demande un homme.  
Je vois à ma grande surprise Buck sa tête entre les mains. Je compare rapidement le Buck à côté de moi et celui que j'observe et remarque une nette différence.  
« Ce que j'étais ... Est passé ... Contentez vous de faire votre travail ! »  
« Une rechute n'est pas négligeable vous savez ? »  
« Howard s'en occupe parfaitement bien ... »  
« C'est cruel ... »  
« De ? »  
« Howard a tout fait pour m'intégrer au SHIELD ... Et je l'ai tué quelques années plus tard ... »  
« Non. HYDRA l'a tué. C'est différent. »  
« Imaginez que Howard ne puisse rien faire pour vous ? »  
« Il me reste une chose. Mais c'est personnel. »  
Un autre homme arrive.  
« Agent Barnes, les recherches d'aujourd'hui n'ont rien donné. Aucun signe de vie dans cet océan de glace. »  
« Je sais qu'il est encore là ... Sous cette épaisse couche de glace ... »  
Buck me regarde avec un léger sourire. Je lui rends.  
« Très bien, agent Barnes. Nous reprendrons les recherches demain matin à l'aube. »  
« Merci. »  
« Je vous en prie. »  
Nous voyons l'homme sortir puis Howard entrer.  
« Bucky tout va bien ? »  
« Oui si votre homme pouvait cesser de m'importuner de la sorte. »  
Howard fait signe à l'homme de sortir.  
« Sinon, vous ne m'avez pas dit. Vos cauchemars continuent ? »  
« Ils s'estompent disons ... »  
« Tant mieux. C'est que le produit fait effet ... »  
« Le produit ? » dis-je surpris.  
« Oui Howard m'injectait un produit qui a effacé peu à peu le conditionnement ... Mais pas totalement ... »  
« Mais je pense encore à lui, Howard. »  
« Vous avez eu le bilan des recherches du jour ? »  
« Oui rien. »  
Howard pose une main sur Buck.  
« Je sais que vous l'aimiez beaucoup mais il faut vous faire une raison. Peut-être vous ne le reverrez plus jamais ... »  
« Je ne le supporterais pas ! »  
Il repousse Howard assez violemment et se dirige vers notre cachette.  
« Sous le bureau ! » s'exclame Buck.  
Il me tire sous le bureau. L'autre Buck entre et claque violemment la porte. Je me faufile discrètement au fond de la pièce. Le Buck passé a sa tête posée sur son bureau et tremble secoué par des sanglots. Je me lève et m'approche doucement de lui.  
« Steve ! Tu fais quoi ? Je viens d'apprendre qu'on ne te retrouve pas ! »  
« Tu peux avoir des hallucinations parfois ... »  
Je pose ma main sur son épaule. Il relève la tête sentant une présence à côté de lui. Il se tourne vers moi.  
« Steve ? »  
« Je suis juste une apparition. Rassure-toi, on se reverra ... »  
« Je n'en doute pas ! »  
« Mais tu vas replonger ... Mais quand tu redeviendras toi-même, je serais là. »  
Il se lève et me prend dans ses bras.  
« Tu es tellement réel pour une simple apparition mais peu m'importe ... »  
Bip ! Bip !  
Buck sursaute et me lâche.  
« C'est quoi ça ? »  
« Un signe que je dois y aller. A dans quelques années ! »  
« Steve attends. »  
« Oui ? »  
« J'ai une peur qui me hante ... Vais-je tuer Howard ? »  
Je le regarde tristement. Je lui prends les mains.  
« Oui. Mais sous le contrôle de HYDRA. Son fils voudra te tuer mais je serais là pour te défendre. »  
« Il aura donc un fils et non une fille. Hum ... »  
« Bon je dois vraiment y aller, Buck. »  
Il m'embrasse. Je ne peux m'empêcher de prolonger le baiser en fermant les yeux. Il me lâche.  
« J'ai peur Steve ... »  
« Rassure-toi et n'oublie pas : jusqu'au bout, je serais là pour toi. »  
Buck sourit puis le portail s'ouvre. J'atterrit sur le sol du labo, Buck à mes côtés.


	13. Dernière étape (Steve)

Ce voyage était intense ...  
Nous faisons le point sur nos explorations diverses.  
« Cap ... J'ai dû sacrifier Natasha pour obtenir la Pierre de l'Ame. »  
« Ce n'est pas vrai. On essaie de ramener tout le monde et on en perd en route ... » dit Bruce en soupirant.  
« Des sacrifices sont nécessaires pour remporter une bataille. » dit simplement Buck  
Bruce lui sourit faiblement.  
« Oui tu as raison. »  
« Je l'aime bien vu comme ça. » dit Tony.  
« Cool. J'en suis ravi ... »  
Je soupire par le comportement sarcastique entre les deux.  
« Il ne reste plus qu'à fabriquer notre propre gant ... » dit James pensif.  
« Hum ... » dit Tony.  
« Quoi Tony ? Ne me dis pas que tu y as pensé ! » s'exclame James.  
« Je suis Tony Stark, le génie de cette équipe. »  
« Et Modeste est ton deuxième prénom ... » dit Buck.  
« Buck ! »  
« Désolé c'est sorti tout seul. »  
« Je crois que je vais bien l'aimer lui. » dit Thor en souriant.  
Thor prend Buck par l'épaule. Ce dernier lui sourit.  
« Tu as du répondant. Et venant d'un terrien c'est très rare. »  
« Me-erci ... »  
« Je t'en prie. C'est un plaisir. »  
« Sérieusement, oui j'y ai pensé ... »  
Il nous présente un modèle de gant semblable à celui de Thanos.  
« Ok cool. Qui le fait ? »  
« Thor, tu te sens prêt pour ça ? » lui demande Bruce.  
« J'ai l'impression que je suis fait pour ça. »  
Tony lui donne le gant. Thor l'enfile. Il intègre tout les pouvoirs en se crispant un peu.  
« Je ... peux ... y ...arriver ! »  
Il lève la main avec le gant et claque des doigts.  
« Est-ce ça a marché ? » demande Scott.  
« Attendons ... » dit Tony sur ses gardes.  
Un téléphone vibre ... Celui de Clint ... Il se précipite et décroche.  
« Allô ? Laura ? Oui je vais bien. Quand est-ce que je reviens ? Dans quelques heures je pense ... »  
Il sort de la pièce pour avoir sa discussion au calme.  
« Confirmation : ça a marché. » dis-je avec un sourire.  
« Captain ? Vous me recevez ? » me demande une voix familière dans mon oreillette.  
« Sam ? »  
« Regardez ... sur votre gauche. »  
Je me tourne à gauche. T'Challa arrive avec son armée dehors. Sam atterrit sur la pelouse et entre.  
« Bonjour Captain. » me dit-il.  
« Sam. »  
Je lui fais une accolade amicale. Il se tourne vers Bucky.  
« Buck. »  
« Sam. »  
Ils sourient. Tout le reste de nos camarades arrivent un par un par les divers portails faits par les apprentis de Docteur Strange.  
« ? » demande une voix.  
Peter Parker entre dans la pièce.  
« Parker. »  
Tony le prend dans ses bras.  
« Hum ... Merci. »  
Chacun retrouve la personne qu'il a perdue. Je tiens Buck par la taille. Ce dernier pose sa tête sur mon épaule.  
« Maintenant, il faut remettre les Pierres là où elles étaient ... »  
« Non. Il faut tuer Thanos. J'y vais. »  
Thor sort dehors et s'envole.  
« Ok bon ça c'est fait ! » dit simplement Tony.  
Thor revient quelques minutes plus tard.  
« Il est mort. »  
« Merci Thor. »  
Thor sourit.  
« Maintenant on peut. Qui s'en charge ? »  
Tout le monde me regarde.  
« J'ai compris ... »  
Je retourne au portail et y vais.


	14. Petite visite dans le passé (Steve)

Je libère les Pierres qui retrouvent toutes leurs emplacements originaux.  
Je profite de mon passage pour observer autour de moi. Je vois Howard discuter joyeusement.  
« J'espère que ce sera une fille. Mais après si c'est un garçon, je ferais tout pour qu'il ne me ressemble pas ... »  
« Oh il vous ressemblera sûrement Howard ... » dit Hank avec un léger sourire.  
« Physiquement oui. Mais j'espère qu'il ne sera pas aussi tête à claques que moi ... »  
« De toute façon, il ne peut être que mieux. Pire ce serait un désastre haha. »  
« Merci Hank de cette réaction. »  
Ils se serrent la main et Hank part. Je vois Buck monter dans la même voiture que Howard. Il m'aperçoit et me sourit. Je lui rends son sourire.  
« Que regardez-vous ? » lui demande Howard.  
« Rien. Juste une apparition qui vient de mon cœur. »  
Howard sourit puis démarre la voiture. Ils s'en vont.  
Bip ! Bip !  
Il est temps aussi pour moi de retourner dans mon temps auprès de Buck ...


	15. Changement temporel (Steve)

« Te revoilà ! Tu en as mis du temps. »  
« Je voulais encore te revoir en 1970. »  
Buck sourit.  
« Mais bon, je suis mieux en 2023 avec toi ... »  
Buck sourit davantage et rougit légèrement.  
« Steve justement je me demandais ... »  
« Oui ? »  
« Tu crois que nous deux ... »  
« Oui Buck. Je le pense vraiment ... »  
« Nous deux ? Définitivement comme un vrai couple ? »  
« Oui. »  
Buck sourit.  
« Je valide Stevie. »  
Morgane, la fille de Tony, court en notre direction.  
« Papa m'a dit qu'il fallait que je vienne chercher le sniper ! »  
Je le regarde en souriant.  
« C'est moi j'imagine. »  
« Oui ! » dit Morgane en souriant tout excitée.  
Elle le prend par la main et l'emmène. Je les regarde en souriant.  
« C'était bien ce voyage temporel en 1970 ? »  
Je me retourne et vois Howard.  
« Howard ? »  
« Oui. Tu as prévenu Buck de son futur. Il a échappé à HYDRA et ne m'a jamais tué. »  
Je regarde en direction de la maison et vois Tony et Buck rigoler ensemble.  
« C'est bien mieux comme ça je trouve pas toi ? »  
« Si. Je suis content de vous voir Howard. »  
« De te revoir tu pourrais dire. J'ai eu la chance d'être dans l'équipe qui t'a retrouvé. »  
Je souris.  
« Hé Steve ! »  
Buck me fait signe de venir. Je le rejoins, heureux comme jamais auparavant.


	16. Conclusion

Quelques années plus tard, Buck et Steve se marient comme un vrai couple. Ils vivent désormais à deux tranquillement à Brooklyn.  
Steve reste le chef des Avengers et choisit Buck comme second.  
Tony a quitté les Avengers pour profiter pleinement de sa famille.  
Bruce le remplace au sein de l'équipe en tant que génie.  
Thor confie la gouvernance du reste des Asgardiens à sa fidèle amie Valkyrie et fait des allers-retours réguliers entre la Terre et l'espace.  
Clint a quitté les Avengers pour la même raison que Tony.  
Tous les autres restent disponibles au cas où Steve aurait besoin d'eux.  
Une cérémonie a été faite en mémoire de Natasha.  
Bref, tout le monde a repris sa vie chacun de son côté ... Et comme a dit Nick Fury, si jamais le monde a besoin d'eux ...  
Ils seront là.


End file.
